


Sickfic Sander Sides One Shots

by Anna_Ethelin



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Flu, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ethelin/pseuds/Anna_Ethelin
Summary: Basically just a load of sickfics cause I'm kinda weird. I'll put any serious trigger warnings at the beginning of each one, enjoy and DFTBA!





	1. Crap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever done so... Be nice?

Crap. That pretty much summed up how Virgil felt as he dragged his way through a video that Sunday afternoon. Roman was as insufferable as ever, and despite Logan's constant attempts to calm Patton down, he was being extremely loud.  _Why did I agree to this_ Virgil thought, as he fought the urge to scream.  _I could have just stayed in my room and dealt with this alone._

Suddenly __Virgil heard someone say his name and snapped out of his trance. "Virgil?" Logan said, Virgil grunted in response. "You good...fam?" _They must of noticed_ Virgil thought. Virgil simply groaned in response as his vision dotted, and he fell against the wall.

Patton quickly rushed over to stop the younger side from falling, grabbing his hand.

He recoiled as he felt quite how hot Virgil was. "Oh my God you're burning up!" He yelled, sitting the anxious side down. "My god how long have you been like this?" Virgil groaned once again but was able to mutter "Only since yesterday, I'm fine." Virgil then proceeded to to bat Patton's hand away and stand up. 

He managed a few steps before a dizzy spell hit once again and he fell into Logan's open arms. "Kiddo, you should have told us! It's not healthy for you to keep this to yourself, what if it's something serious?" Patton kept fussing as Logan helped Anxiety to the sofa. "Thomas, turn off the damn camera and go get Virgil some water." Logan said, his voice monotone. 

As the other sides ran around trending to him, Virgil slowly drifted into the land of sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear sweet Roman, what have I done. 
> 
> I decided to get the ball rolling with these one shots by posting two today! Hope you enjoy and, as always, DFTBA.

It had been a perfect morning, it really had! But as morning gave way to afternoon and afternoon to evening, Roman's health rapidly depleted. He looked very slightly like a ghost, simply paler. His bangs stuck to his forehead because of clammy sweat and he was pretty damn miserable.

Roman was not exactly used to misery, being the creative side and mostly just Thomas's ego. He got sick only rarely but when it hit it hit hard. Being in the midst of flu season did not exactly decrease the chance of becoming sick. Whatever the cause, Roman was distraught. What could his incapacitation do to Thomas? One could only imagine the thoughts racing through Roman's fevered mind. Then things went to hell.

~~~~~

Thomas had been having a great time with his friends that night. The situation quickly flipped when in the middle of a Steven Universe episode Thomas went to grab popcorn... And collapsed.

Joan and Talyn quickly rushed to his side as they watched their best friend fall into the open arms of Thomas's wooden floor. What the hell was happening here? Thomas quickly regained conciseness but even after 5 minutes of Joan and Talyn fussing over him, his mind was incredibly fussy. The two friends guided Thomas to his sofa, took his temperature, and even briefly considered calling for an ambulance, before Joan dismissed the idea given that it was not, technically, an emergency. They didn't even consider leaving their friend alone that night, he needed them.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the mindscape, Patton and Logan did something very similar for Roman as Virgil looked on, concerned, from afar. It was gonna be a long ass night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you have a prompt, suggestion, or general feedback be sure to comment!


	3. I'm fi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Like, seriously...what is it?
> 
> Also, it seems I don't know how to properly conclude anything?

As the sunlight glared down on his face that morning, Virgil groaned. Waking up with a headache may be common for the anxious side, but it doesn't make it any easier. He desperately wanted to curl back into a ball and hide from the rest of the world but that wasn't an option today, they were going to be filming a video. The concept of insulting his way through another script that Thursday wasn't exactly desirable. 

As time passed and Virgil attempted to drag himself out of bed, the headache quickly worsened. Logan was already knocking on his door, informing him that they would begin filming in 15 minutes. Once again, Virgil groaned. Logan was waiting for a reply, he had to say something...He trudged towards the door and managed to say "Yeah, I'm fi..." before passing out.   

* * *

 

 _What is taking him so long?_ Logan was getting impatient standing there but he heard steps and the click of the lock before he heard Virgil mutter,

 

> "Yeah I'm fi..."
> 
> "Virgil? Virgil!" Logan began shouting. "I'm coming in!"

Logan pushed open the door with little resistance, only to find Virgil lying on a pile of clothes. This was very much a bad situation, what was he meant to do? Did he take care of Virgil himself? Call for Patton and Roman? _Oh GOD, what should I do!_ After about a minute of dumbfounded staring, he reached the conclusion to call for help.

 

>  "Patton! Roman!" He yelled down the hall.

Roman and Patton came running, concern plastered on their face. 

 

> "What, what's happened?" Patton looked panic striken and he sprinted down the hallway.
> 
> "I believe that Virgil is rather seriously ill." Logan stated, as Patton rushed into the darker side's room. "He's fainted and has been this way for about a minute."
> 
> "Oh my lord, Roman help me get Virgil onto his bed and Logan go get a thermometer, he's burning up." Patton's voice had become rather monotone in this moment of panic.

* * *

 

They all set about their tasks, Patton dabbing a wet towel on Virgil's forehead, and Roman and Logan rushing around bringing medicine and water. Once on his bed, Virgil regained consciousness but was still rather delirious, likely caused by his fever. As the day wore on, they abandoned the idea of filming a video. In the late evening, Virgil's fever went down and he became slightly more aware of his surroundings, realising finally how bad he felt. He drifted off to sleep after a bowl of soup, but Patton stayed with him all night. The next morning...it repeated all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan was fine. He was fine! The constant dizzy spells, headaches, and tickle in the back of this throat were nothing! He couldn't get sick. He was a side, he had no physical body and, therefore, could not possibly get a viral or bacterial infection! Everything was fine.

Each time he stood up, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. He swayed for 10 seconds and then carried on. We really hoped that none of the other sides would notice, they would just fuss. Anyway, he was fine!

> "All right, spill, what's going on with you." Virgil finally spoke up after an hour of silence in the common room.
> 
> "I-I don't know what you're talking about Virgil, I'm completely fine." Despite his fussy mind, Logan was able to assemble a sentence. "I'm simply tired, that's all. Thomas has been doing a lot of studying recently and it has taken up a lot of my energy. I can assure you, I'm fine."
> 
> "Logan," Virgil was getting fed up at this point, "I can spot at least 5 signs of a viral infection in you at the moment. For example, every single time you stand up you sway for a few seconds then try to cover up the fact it ever happened. On top of that, you are pale as a freaking sheet and don't think that I don't notice every time you stumble as you walk."

Logan didn't know what to say. Through the fog in his head, Logan realized what Virgil meant, but he was wrong.

> "Virgil I'm okay. It's nothing, just tired. Now please leave me alone, I'm going to my room." Logan was getting fed up with this.

He stood up to retire to his room. He was fine! He was fine. He was...

* * *

 

Logan had been acting strange all day. Well, he was always strange but today it had been...different. He wasn't using the complex vocabulary he normally did and wasn't even making an effort to use any modern slang terms. He also had a clammy appearance, despite it being the middle of winter. He sat in silence on the sofa, not even reading, just staring into space. Virgil wanted to come over and check his temperature but knew that Logan would resent him for it. He decided to say something.

> "All right, spill, what's going on with you."
> 
> "I-I don't know what you're talking about Virgil, I'm completely fine. I'm simply tired, that's all. Thomas has been doing a lot of studying recently and it has taken up a lot of my energy. I can assure you, I'm fine." Logan seemed pretty freaking out of it.
> 
> Virgil was sick of this. "Logan, I can spot at least 5 signs of a viral infection in you at the moment. For example, every single time you stand up you sway for a few seconds then try to cover up the fact it ever happened. On top of that, you are pale as a freaking sheet and don't think that I don't notice every time you stumble as you walk."

Virgil watched Logan furrow his brow in thought for several seconds before he was able to form a coherent sentence.

> "Virgil I'm okay. It's nothing, just tired. Now please leave me alone, I'm going to my room." Logan seemed frustrated

_God, Logan is so damn stubborn._ Virgil didn't really know what to say. As he was thinking, Logan got up and began walking to his room. After 5 steps he slowed down. After another 3 he stopped completely. Logan swayed in place. The fall was barely audible. His body folded in on itself, sliding down the kitchen counter. This was not good.

* * *

 

Virgil quickly ran over to him.  _I told him, I told him, I told him._ But Virgil had to put his irritation aside to help Logan. He placed the back of his hand against Logan's forehead.  _Dear lord, he's burning up. I told him, I told him!_ What was he meant to do? Patton. Roman. He had to get them...But he couldn't just leave Logan here by himself.

> "Patton, Roman!" Virgil's voice quiverred as he yelled down the hall.
> 
> "What, what's happening?" Roman seemed genuinly concerned, a rare occurence.
> 
> "Logan's fainted. He has a high fever and looks like a ghost, if you hadn't already noticed." Virgil was really panicing now.
> 
> "Oh god, Logan!" Patton seemed completely terrified, tears ran down his face. "Virgil, do you know what we're meant to do? Do we...Do we get him on the couch? Do we take him to his room? Oh god what do we do!"

_Patton may be loving_ Virgil thought  _but by god is he annoying._

> "Err, okay so we need to take off any excess clothing and...Roman, put him on the couch. I'll go grab a thermometer and Patton," he stopped for a second, what would Patton be able to manage in this state..."You get a glass of water and a wet flannel. He'll be fine, he just needs some rest. I think it's just a cold but he hasn't been getting much rest recently so it must have hit hard."

* * *

 

After everyone had finished their tasks Virgil sat by Logan on the sofa. Virgil sighed.

> "Er, you two can go. I know how to look after Logan so I'll...I'll be fine. See you in the morning, guys."

The other two were still shocked so left wordlessly. Virgil sat there all night, just to make sure Logan was okay.  _He'd better do the same for me._ Virgil thought as streaks of light filtered into the room.  _But all that matters is he's safe. And he's safe._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. First thing's first, this chapter does not have Deceit. I wrote it after the video came out but I just didn't feel like I knew enough about their character to write about them. If an appropriate situation arises to include them, I will do so.
> 
> As always, DFTBA!
> 
> But also, to continue these one-shots, I need prompts so leave them in comments!

Pain. Only pain. Pain in his head, his throat, his stomach, his whole body. Virgil trudged into the kitchen that morning in just an awful state. It was, of course, clear to the other sides but they didn't say anything. They didn't want to panic him.

However, their efforts to help him only made him worse. His mind raced with thoughts that they didn't care about him. They just wanted him to suffer. Despite having a thought process that felt as if it was clogged with cotton balls, Virgil's mind raced. He wanted help. He wanted the other sides to help him get through this, and make him feel better. But they didn't care so he just had to power through. Power through the pain, just like he had always done. 

Roman then walked in, not exactly beneficial. He was always obnoxious and irritating but this was on a WHOLE new level.

> "Lord of darkness, what's wrong with you? Not even bothering to acknowledge my brilliant entrance! Urgh, why do we keep you around."

_Thanks for that Roman._ was the main thought in both Patton and Logan's mind but Virgil barely noticed it.

> "Thank you, Roman, for phrasing that so kindly." Logan replied, voice thick with sarcasm, "But actually Virgil, I had noticed you do not seem your normal self. You haven't bothered to do your normal makeup and seem far paler than usual. Care to inform us further?"

Virgil didn't really know what was going on, he just wanted to curl into a small ball and never come out. But he couldn't do that here. He went to stand up. Bad idea. Virgil's groan echoed through the suddenly extremely quiet room. Patton was still. Logan's mind was filing through all possible actions and their consequences. Roman didn't see.

Virgil's thin, frail body fell to the floor noiselessly. Still, nobody reacted. They were too shocked or, in Roman's case, hadn't noticed. Patton's whimpers caused Roman to turn around and jump. His mind suddenly jumped to attention as he ran over to pick up the fallen side. He carried Virgil, bridal style, to his bed. Virgil's skin was on fire and all three other sides set to work looking after him. Thermometer, medicine, wet flannel, medicine. 

* * *

 

Hours went by and still, Virgil slept. 

At 9 pm, Roman was still sitting by Virgil's bed. The anxious side suddenly groaned and Roman's heart leaped. He was okay. He was gonna be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyy

I just wanted to update you guys on why it's taking me so long to write a new chapter. 

I've been actually pretty sick recently and my brain is just struggling to put any words together. I will write a few chapter as soon as possible but currently, I just feel awful. I can't really think straight so writing an actual chapter would be impossible but I'll probably use this experience in the next one :P 

I hope you guys forgive me and I will try not to keep you waiting. 

DFTBA guys!

-Anna


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!  
> This takes place over a few days so...Have fun!  
> Also, this is based on my past 2 weeks of life...It's been "great" But of course it's not gonna be exactly like how my week went as I've taken some creative liberties  
> Oh, and this is a human/high school AU just because...It's based on me.

**Monday**

When Logan woke up that morning at 7 am something was a bit off. Maybe it was a slight tickle at the back of his throat, maybe it was the stuffed up nose. No matter, he ignored it and carried on with his daily routine. 

School starts at 8:40.

Computing.

Break.

Maths.

Drama.

Lunch.

Science.

Home at 3:30.

After he got home he noticed something, he had seemingly developed a headache. He hadn't noticed this at school of course since he was focused on his studies. But it was definitely there. 

Just as he started to make dinner his obnoxious brother, Roman barged into the room shouting.

 

 

 

> "Hellooooooo bookworm, I was simple wondering when dinner would be ready?" Roman had a habit of not realising how annoying he was, nobody bothered to point it out.
> 
> "Roman, as I told you literally 10 minutes ago, I have not yet started but will do so shortly." Logan rubbed his temples as he tried to supress the oncoming headache.
> 
> "Oh if I must wait I shall."

With that, Roman walked out with unnecessary finesse.

* * *

**Tuesday**

 Once more Logan woke up with a stuffed up nose and this time slightly swollen tonsils. But as with every issue he encountered that could not be solved with logic, Logan ignored it.  _Time for school, I guess._

School starts at 8:40 am, his brothers all arrive late as they walk together but Logan comes alone.

Maths.

English.

Break.

Science. As his headache worsens, Logan tries to focus on the work. Osmosis. He could do this. 

 

 

> "Hey Logan!" And there was Patton, right on cue. "Could you explain this to me? I don't understand."
> 
> "Err, yeah, sure Patton. Just gimme a sec." Logan was fed up with doing this every lesson. "So, osmosis is just where something moves from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration across a semi-permeable membrane."
> 
> "What does that mean?" Patton never did pick things up very well.
> 
> "Look, Patton, I really can't do this today. Please leave me alone, I'll help you tomorrow."

Patton's smile fell with this response but he just turned and walked back to his seat.

 _Why did I say that?_ Logan thought as he returned to his work,  _Gah, now I've just hurt his feelings. Virgil's gonna kill me._

History.

Lunch.

French.

School ends at 3:00. Logan was losing his voice at this point; he just wanted to go home and relax with a copy of On the Origin of Species. As he trudged out of the school gates, Virgil came running up behind him.

 

 

> "Hey, Logan, what's up with you?" Virgil's voice was full of worry.
> 
> "Virgil I'm fine," Logan really didn't want to have this conversation, his brother would only worry. "I'm just gonna head home, I have some reading to do."
> 
> "Okay Logan. I know you're lying about being alright but I'm not gonna bother pushing you."

_God, how does he figure this stuff out?_ Logan thought as he turned away to walk home.

Arrive home at 4:00. Logan's mind wandered on his way home so he ended up getting briefly lost. Not a good sign but Logan ignored it.

 

 

> "Logan! Get your butt in here!" Virgil yelled as Logan tried to sneak up the stairs.

_Welp,_ Logan thought as he dragged himself into the kitchen,  _I wasn't gonna avoid it that easily._

 

 

> "Yes Virgil?" Logan slurred as he ambled into the room. "What is it, exactly, that you want?"
> 
> "Patton told me about what happened in science." Virgil said with a blank expression. "You know he's sensitive. He's worried about you too, you're normally happy to help him."
> 
> "Well...Yeah. I just needed to finish my work and didn't have the time to explain the work..." Logan replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.
> 
> "Yeah, sure." Virgil rolled his eyes. "Look Logan, I know there's something up with you and I get anxious when something's wrong. So please,  _please_ just tell me."
> 
>  
> 
> "Virgil," the room was starting to unfocus slightly and Logan had to lean against a wall to avoid collapsing, "I'm okay. I'm just tired, now leave me alone."

As Virgil watched Logan stumble up the stairs to his room, he shook his head.  _This is not gonna go well..._

* * *

 

**Friday**

Multiple days had passed, each very much like the other. But that Friday morning was different. With the morning came a headache, frequent dizzy spells and practically no voice for Logan. 

8:00 am, wake up late. Logan panicked and fell out of bed. As he went to stand up, he was hit by a wave of unsteadiness and had to sit back down on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Must carry on.

Logan sprinted down the stairs to find his brothers opening the door to leave.

 

 

> "We were just about to leave, Logan." Virgil said, "But good to know you're still alive."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there." Logan muttered, his voice hoarse.
> 
> "You sound like you're losing your voice..." Virgil said, concerned. "Are you sure you wanna come in today? You don't sound, or look, great."
> 
> "No! No I'm fine, I'm fine Virgil!" Logan started to panic. 
> 
> "Okay then, we'll wait for you." Virgil shut the door and went to sit on the sofa.

Logan stuffed books into his bag, grabbed a granola bar and rushed to the front door.

 

 

> "Let's go."

Despite leaving together, his brothers went ahead. Logan couldn't walk very quickly and kept having to stop and lean against a tree or a fence. 

Arrive at school only just on time at 8:41.

Trying to focus on maths despite his throbbing headache.

English.

Break.

French.

Walking to Computing. After French had finished, Logan sluggishly shoved his books into his backpack.  _I can do this. Two more lessons._ Logan thought as he stumbled out of the classroom and down the corridor. Nothing in his vision was lining up and he was really struggling to keep from falling over. 

He leaned against the wall as he waited for his teacher to call in the class. He could do this. Everything around him was spinning. He was gonna faint, oh God.

 

> "Hey Logan!" Virgil yelled from down the crowded corridor. Logan was just staring at the floor, emotionless. "Logan? Logan are you okay?"

Virgil started pushing through the throngs of people, a panicked expression plastered on his face. He reached Logan just as he started to slip down the glossy wall.

 

> "Logan! Logan can you here me? Logan I need you to say something!" Tears started falling down Virgil's face as people crowded around the two brothers. Virgil looked up. "One of you, go get a teacher or something!" He panted. "Logan. Logan I promise you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay..."

1:00. Logan staggers through the door with his arm draped over Virgil's shoulder.

 

> "Why didn't you tell me you were ill." Virgil muttered as he dropped Logan onto the sofa. "No, no it's my fault. I could tell something was wrong with you but I let you just carry on."

Virgil started making tea.

> "Virgil really it's fine..." Logan muttered dreamily.
> 
> "No!" Virgil screamed, slamming a mug down onto the kitchen counter. "It's not okay. I knew something was wrong but I didn't even try to help you. You could have been hurt Logan..."
> 
> "Virgil come here." Logan said, patting the place beside him on the sofa. "I'm okay. We're okay."

Virgil reluctantly came over and buried his head into the blankets covering Logan. He started sobbing whilst Logan hugged and reassured him. 

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~"You're gonna be okay Virgil."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this: "As for writing prompts can you do one of these with Patton?"  
> And...YES, I CAN.  
> There's also this prompt "would you be at all willing to do one with Patton and Roman where one's taking care of the other?" and I'm just gonna like...combine them, ya know?
> 
> Quick Trigger Warning: Vomiting

When Patton woke up that morning he knew something was off. His stomach was tight and he felt exhausted, despite getting 9 hours of sleep the night before. But Patton was used to ignoring his own needs, and they had work to do; he stood up and wandered over to the common, hoping to organize the other sides.

As he reached the door, Roman was already sat at the table. Patton walked over to him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

 

> "You're up early," Patton said, offhandedly, "I didn't expect anyone else to be up."
> 
> "Yeah, I wanted to start on the scri-" Roman suddenly stopped as he turned to see Patton, pale as a ghost with beads of sweat on his forehead, "Pa-patton, are you feeling alright? You look dreadful." he stood and strolled over to his boyfriend, concern painted on his face.
> 
> "I...Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Patton muttered, flustered.
> 
> "Don't lie to me, Patton," Roman scolded, "You look like you've just seen a monster, and your fringe is drenched in sweat. Now I'm gonna ask you again, are you feeling alright?"

Patton didn't know what to say, he was fine. But Roman wasn't going to give up.

 

 

 

> "Fine, if you're not gonna give up then I'll take it easy today, but I'm fine. You okay with that?" Patton was getting tired of this. Roman nodded reluctantly and Logan started explaining the plan, after walking in with Virgil, looking at patton with concern. "Kay guys, today we're gonna be writing the script and devising a filming scheduel. Patton and Roman will work on the script whilst Virgil and I do the filming scheduel. Everyone ready? Let's get to work."

* * *

After an hour of writing, Patton started to feel much worse. The stress of the situation wasn't exactly helping matters. Roman was clearly worried about him but he didn't want him to be anxious for his sake. 

Suddenly, a dizzy spell hit Patton and he stumbled forward, almost falling to the floor. If it weren't for Roman catching him, there would have been a serious set back when it came to writing the video script. His hand was burning hot, not good.

 

 

 

> "Right," Roman yelled after Patton sat on the sofa, "That's it! I told you that you weren't well, and still you insisted on working. You're sick, and not resting negatively impacts Thomas, the script and the rest of us! I am going. To. Kill. You."
> 
> "I'm sorry, Roman." Patton whispered, his voice barely audible, "But we had work to do, I didn't want you to worry."

Roman sighed as he sat down with his boyfriend. _He just never listens..._ He thought as they waited for the other two sides to come back

* * *

 

The two of them were sat in the common room when the other two sides arrived. They each looked at each other in confusion and waited for a minute before Logan spoke up.

 

 

 

> "Er...Well, you guys must have finished early." Logan said reprehensively.
> 
> "Yeah," Roman muttered, "Logan go finish the script."
> 
> "That was your job though..." Logan said, questioningly, "I mean I can do it but I would have thought that you want complete contr-"
> 
> "I said to go finish the script, Logan!" Roman yelled, getting fed up.
> 
> "Logan," Virgil said, "Just do it..."

Virgil then just stood there, staring at Roman.

 

 

> "What's up with you?" Virgil asked Roman, "I mean, Logan loves to do work but..."
> 
> "I'm taking Patton to his room," Roman said, deflecting the question, "So just don't break anything."

Roman helped his boyfriend out of his seat and began to walk towards Patton's room.

 

 

> "Dude, you look awful." Virgil said as Patton turned pale as a sheet.
> 
> "Guys..." Patton muttered, barely even a whisper.

Roman spun around to see Patton's legs give out from under him and his eyes shut, as he fell forwards onto the floor.

 

 

> "Patton!" Roman yelled as he ran over to check on the side. "Patton...Patton can you hear me?"

The boy stirred in his boyfriend's arms. Roman breathed a sigh of relief and waited until Patton was able to sit up to say anymore.

 

 

> "Virgil, would you please go find Logan," he sighed, not wanting to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing he needed help, "I need their help..."

Once Virgil had left, Roman let his attention return to Patton. He laid his hand on his head, immediately frowning when he found him to be burning up.

 

 

> "Jesus christ," Roman exclaimed, "Patton I need you to drink some water, your fever's spiking."
> 
> "Roman," Patton said as he began to stand up, "I'm fine, I can deal with this myself."
> 
> "Would you  _please_ stop saying tha-" Roman started, but was cut off by Patton's legs once again faultering and having to run forward to catch him. "Urgh, I can't believe you! Why can't you get it into your brain that you are  _not. Okay._ "

Patton said nothing, he just looked at the ground sheepishly.

* * *

 

An hour later, Patton was lying in his bed with a damp cloth on his forehead and Roman sitting by him, clasping his hand.

 

 

> "Why do you always scare me like that?" Roman muttered, despite knowing patton was asleep, "I just want to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you always lie to me. I need you to trust me...I love you."

He planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving his boyfriend's room.

 

 

> "How is he?" Logan asked nervously.
> 
> "I think he'll be okay..." Roman answered, "I just wish he'd told me before we started work to-"

He was interrupted by scuffling sounds from inside Patton's room. He rushed inside to find Patton heaving into the toilet.  _Oh, Honey..._  he thought as he rushed over to his side. He rubbed his back for five minutes until he collapsed from the effort.

 

 

> "Come on, Patton," he whispered in his ear, "You need to get back to your bed. You can do it."

Roman draped his arm over his shoulder and helped him to his bed. He stayed by his side for hours until he stopped tossing and his breathing calmed. He moved aside the hair covering his forehead and planted a kiss.

 

 

> "I love you, Patton." He whispered.
> 
> "I love you, Roman." He replied.

And with that, the creative side stood up and walked out of his boyfriend's room.  _Tomorrow will be a better day._  he thought to himself, just before being engulfed by the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I guess if you have any prompts you can leave them in comments. I would really appreciate any feed back or constructive criticism. Once again, thank you and DFTBA!


End file.
